


Держать баланс

by bitari, fandom_Cyberpunk_2019



Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, M/M, Misgendering, Mistaken Identity, Slurs, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitari/pseuds/bitari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019
Summary: Во время допроса Ковач пытается убедить Дими-близнеца в том, что на самом деле он Ава Эллиот. Это только усугубляет ситуацию.





	Держать баланс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Equilibrium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685909) by [just_kiss_already](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_kiss_already/pseuds/just_kiss_already). 

> мат, пытки, изнасилование, плачущий Ковач

— Кто нанял тебя убить моего брата?

Ковач не слушает, слишком сосредоточившись на том, как облик его мучителя рассыпается пикселями и под голубое мерцание собирается снова, открывая другое лицо. Слишком знакомые серьги и шрам над правым глазом. Личное пугает Ковача сильнее, чем боль; личное означает безумие, а безумие в конструкте означает новые изобретательные способы пыток.

Наклонившись над столом, Дими выглядит как свой текущий рукав: бородатый и светловолосый. Он бьет Такеши по лицу:

— Сфокусируйся, Райкер! Я задал вопрос. Мы можем остановиться, как только ты скажешь мне то, что я хочу знать.

Ковач пытается вспомнить слова Куэлл. Он не животное, он Посланник. Он должен бороться с отчаянием. Обрести контроль. Но затем Дими выдирает ему следующий ноготь, и из легких Ковача вырывается саднящий горло вопль.

— Я не он, я не Райкер! — кричит он Дими в ответ, изо всех сил пытаясь успокоить скачущее сердце. Перехватить контроль. — Я Ава Эллиот!

Он думает: «Спрятаться». Он думает: «Новая роль». Делает выражение лица мягче, позволив страху подняться на поверхность; его глаза наполняются слезами. Горбится, изгибая плечи, будто пытаясь прикрыть голую грудь. Ава — хакер, она может не иметь ментальной защиты от допроса.

Дими с улыбкой смотрит через плечо на лицо Ковача:

— Так ты говоришь, но я вижу тебя! — Он бьет рукой по груди Ковача, оставляя на коже горящий след. — Это не тело Авы, я полагаю.

— Я, я поменяла рукав! — он углубляется в историю, которую скормил Анемон. — Меня наняли для работы в сети. Когда я ее выполню, то получу новый рукав для себя и Лиззи!

— Умная ложь, Райкер, - улыбка мучителя слегка увядает. Дими приподнимает брови и рассеянно проводит пальцами по порезу на боку Ковача, заставляя того вздрогнуть.

Ковач добавляет в голос скулящих ноток:

— Клянусь, я не лгу! Лиззи моя дочь! Она работала в «Jack It Off»! Мне нужно, мне нужно найти того, кто ее убил...

Грязная лапища Дими затыкает рот Ковачу, с легкостью обхватывая всю нижнюю часть лица. Как намордник. Он наклоняется ближе, касаясь горячим дыханием лица Ковача.

— Если я тебе поверю — очень если — почему ты в этом рукаве?

Рука слегка приподнимается, и Ковач отворачивает голову; странная интимность ситуации заставляет его огрызнуться:

— Мне нужно было выполнить работу кое для кого. Я не знаю имени. Я была на льду... — Он изо всех сил пытается вспомнить, что говорил Вернон; мысли в голове скользкие, как угорь. — ... за воровство. Клянусь, я Ава Эллиот.

Дими подозрительно щурится и снова меняется, практически в случайном порядке перелистывая внешность всех полов и рас, прежде чем остановиться на лице другого Дими. Того, что со шрамом.

— Тогда объясни, как ты смогла убить моего брата в том поганом отеле.

— ИИ, ИИ защитил меня! — Ковач уже забыл о драке в отеле, слишком многое с тех пор произошло. Кажется нелепым, что все эти мучения из-за чего-то столь далекого. Но похоже, выбранная тактика сработала. Дими явно засомневался. Ковач думает: «Перехватить контроль, перейти к следующему экрану. Тренировки».

Он вызывает в воображении образ Куэлл, но отвлекается, когда Дими бьет его по лицу. Голову мотает так быстро, что больно шее.

— Ты, сучья блядь, — шипит Дими. От волнения его акцент усиливается. Он отвешивает еще одну пощечину, сильнее, и Ковач не может сдержать вскрик. — Потратила мое время. Мои деньги. Я найду того, кто тебя нанял, и убью за то, что он использовал этот рукав, — Ковач приготовился к следующему удару, но вместо этого Дими хватает его за лицо, впиваясь кончиками пальцев в челюсть, — но сначала я преподам тебе урок.

— Уже преподал, — пытается ответить Ковач, — я усвоил урок...

Дими рычит, задрав верхнюю губу и облизывает зубы; Ковач вздрагивает от хищного блеска в его глазах. Дими не был так возбужден, когда думал, что на столе лежит Райкер, но что-то в том, что на его месте Ава, радикально изменило ситуацию.

— Умоляю, пусти меня, — Ковач плотнее заворачивается в мантию Авы, но страх, который заставляет дрожать его голос, отнюдь не наигран. — Пожалуйста. Отпусти меня.

Любой сценарий, который он может представить с этого момента, достаточно плох, что заставляет его продолжать в том же духе.

Ухмыльнувшись, Дими скользит пальцами в ту рану на боку Ковача, с которой он игрался прежде. На этот раз он расширяет ее ногтями. Кровь течет на пол. Больно как от прикосновения ледяных лезвий.

Ковач кричит.

— Ты раньше была когда-нибудь в мужском рукаве? — заинтересованно спрашивает Дими. Когда он переносит руку к груди Ковача, боль немного утихает, позволяя снова подумать. — Думаю, нет. Все совсем иначе, верно? То, как ты ходишь, как сидишь, как мочишься. Все из-за этого... — Он крепко, до пресекшегося дыхания, сжимает промежность Ковача. — Ты уже трахалась этим? — От следующего пожатия слезы переполняют глаза Ковача и текут по вискам, впитываясь в потные волосы.

— Нет, мой муж... — всхлипывает Ковач.

Дими наклоняется, обнюхивая Ковача, гладит его по лицу:

— Тише, — шепчет он на ухо, — представь, что я твой муж.

— Не надо! — Ковач отодвигается так далеко, как позволяют его оковы. — Не смей, черт побери! — Он говорит себе: «Удали цепи. Просто, блядь, удали их. Перехвати контроль и переходи к следующему, мать его, экрану». Дими оглаживает грудь Ковача, сжимает ее, теребит мозолистыми пальцами соски, как будто играется с грудью женщины. — Блядь! Отстань от меня!

Дими смеется и произносит в пространство:

— Протокол игры.

Холодный воздух бьет по голым ногам Ковача. Его штаны исчезли, удалены людьми, поставляющими оборудование для пыток. Услужливость почти забавная, если бы не было так страшно.

— Кто бы ты ни был, Райкер, Ава, сейчас это не имеет значения! Я собираюсь тебя трахнуть, потом сделать тебе больно, а потом опять трахнуть. Снова и снова.

— Я не могу сказать тебе то, чего не знаю!

— Дело больше не в информации, "Ава".

Рука Дими, все еще влажная от крови, прижимает голову Такеши щекой к столу. Другая пробирается между его бедер. Ковач бессвязно кричит и пытается сжать ноги, но цепи на лодыжках укорачиваются и раздвигают их.

— Отвали! — рычит он. — Отъебись от меня, бля!

Тыльная сторона ладони Дими задевает его вялый член, и Ковач резко отодвигается. Гремят цепи, и он понимает, что дрожит.

Грубый палец толкается в задницу и скользит внутрь, дразня напряженные мускулы. Проникновение легкое и гладкое — должно быть, особенность протокола изнасилования. Нельзя допустить, чтобы насильник получил травму.

Ковач напряжен всем телом, глаза закатываются, он пытается размеренно дышать.

Дими лижет пульсирующую жилку на горле Ковача:

— Твой муж знает, какая ты шлюха, "Ава"? Уже потекла для меня.

Рука больше не прижимает его лицом вниз, но Ковач отказывается смотреть на мучителя. Он продолжает пялиться на покрытую кровавыми пятнами стену. В голове пусто. Ни контроля, ни следующего экрана. Осталось лишь животное, чистое «дерись или беги», и он не может ничего сделать.

Палец заходит глубже, затем к нему присоединяется второй. Ковач отстраненно отмечает звук, с которым Дими расстегивает штаны:

— Я всегда восхищался этим рукавом, понимаешь? Большой, быстрый, сильный. Думаю, возможно, я когда-нибудь заберу этот рукав себе. — Он сгибает пальцы и касается чего-то внутри Ковача, от чего его сердце пропускает удар. Дими делает паузу, рассматривая Ковача, прежде чем снова согнуть пальцы. На этот раз Такеши выгибает спину. Его член встает против его воли.

Больше никакой подготовки. Дими раздвигает колени Ковача, освобождая место.

— Нет! — орет Ковач.

Приподняв одно из бедер насколько позволяет цепь, Дими пристраивается.

— Нет! Не надо!

Хекнув, Дими засаживает.

Ковач издает каркающий звук, голос застревает у него в глотке. Каждый мускул напряжен, словно под током. Странное, кошмарное ощущение, к которому он оказался абсолютно не готов. Он никогда не был с мужчиной, даже не задумывался над этим. И теперь это тело, которое даже не принадлежит ему, подвергается насильственному вторжению.

— Как его зовут? — спрашивает Дими, вколачиваясь внутрь. Ковач просто тупо смотрит на него. — Твой муж? Его имя.

Он пытается ответить и запинается. Он должен помнить, что притворяется Авой. Должен помнить, кто она и ее историю.

— В-Вер... нон...

Дими усмехается и его лицо расплывается перед глазами: пятно светлых волос тут, заплатка бороды там.

— Назови меня его именем.

— Ч... — шипит Ковач, — чего?

Так трудно дышать.

Наполовину выдвинув член, Дими снова вбивается внутрь, и на мгновение Такеши надеется, что потеряет сознание.

— Назови меня его именем, сучка.

Когда Ковач открывает рот, пытаясь выдавить из себя хоть слово, чтобы это хоть как-то раньше закончилось, Дими меняет позу и с каждым толчком трется о то место внутри. Ощущения интенсивные, почти чересчур, и член Ковача твердеет.

Живот Дими теперь трется о член Ковача, и Такеши обнаруживает, что его бедра приподнимаются в такт.

— Приятно? Может, хочешь теперь назвать меня по имени?

— П-пошел ты, — выплевывает Ковач. Влажное тепло его предэякулята делает кожу Дими скользкой. Прикусив губу, чтобы не застонать, Ковач пытается отвернуться, но Дими хватает его за лицо своей лапищей.

— Смотри на меня, или я сломаю тебе челюсть.

Ковач смотрит на Дими: лицо до сих пор не то, это лицо мертвеца. В рот скользят пальцы. Он не сопротивляется, позволив им прижиматься мозолями к языку. Вкус отдает металлом. Ржавчиной.

Выйдя полностью, Дими на мгновение задерживает дыхание, вдавливая указательный и средний пальцы в рот Ковача, а затем берет этой рукой член Такеши и принимается дрочить.

— Перестань, — шепчет Ковач, отбрасывая руку насильника. Такой яркий контраст с недавней агонией. Боль ненадолго исчезает, сменившись разлившимся по всему телу жаром, переполняющей его потребности.

Дими лизжет и целует грудь Ковача, мимолетно касается соска языком, прежде чем соскользнуть в разрез. Жар и соленая слюна яркой искрой уравновешивает медленно наполняющее внутренности тепло.

— Попроси меня, — шепот Дими щекочет влажную кожу.

Ковач закусывает губу в молчаливом протесте, и тогда Дими всаживает свой член, слегка смещаясь, пока не находит то самое мучительное место. Ковач стонет, не в силах удержаться:

— С-с...той, — он заикается в преддверии оргазма — Нет..!

Он кончает бурно, бесконечно, сознание плывет, ему хочется обхватить руками...

Затем Дими хмыкает ему на ухо и Ковач возвращается к реальности. Чужая сперма вытекает из него, когда насильник отстраняется и поднимается со стола.

— А сейчас, — объявляет Дими, поправляя штаны, — следующий этап, да?

Ковач слабо качает головой, он ослаб. Он больше ничего не хочет. Дими цыкает и наклоняется, чтобы погладить Ковача по голове.

— Не сдавайся, "Ава". Я планирую проделать в тебе новые дыры и выебать тебя в них.


End file.
